One Thing Different
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: What might have changed if Remus had decided to stand up for Severus during the Marauders' school years, instead of simply watching the bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: ** I had a plot bunny for this that wouldn't go away until I wrote it. This is the result for my first non-romance. Oddly enough, I'm actually proud of how this story turned out.

**Warnings: **Au, OOC, no Brit picker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. I'm not making any money.**

"What's wrong Snivellus?" Sirius Black taunted maliciously.

James smiled gleefully. "I think we're bothering the greasy git while he's trying to read."

"Should we try out some of the new hexes we learned?"

"I think we should."

Remus has been watching the exchange quiletly like he always has. He tought back to what Lily had accused him of.

_"What has Severus ever done to deserve the bullying from your friends Remus?"_

_Remus looked helpless. "Lily, why are you talking to me about it? I don't join in."_

_Lily shook her head sadly. "Remus, not stopping something you know is wrong can be as bad as participating." She walked away while he stared mournfully after his friend._

Remus knew Snape didn't deserve this. Truth be told, even if Remus was a Gryffindor and was supposed to be brave, he was afraid. The three boys were his best friends. They knew he was a monster once a month and they still chose to be his friends and stand by his side. The werewolf didn't want to lose them because he defended someone they hated. All the same, he felt extremely guilty. He would be in the same place Snape was, an outcast, if people found out his secret. He swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat.

Sirius raised his want to shout a curst that would most likely humiliate the slytherin, and Remus moved to stand protectively in front of the target. Sirius dropped his wand in shock. James' eyes widened. Peter's mouth opened and closed, making him resemble a fish. Even the always indifferent Snape couldn't hide his shock at the turnoff events.

"Remy?" Sirius questioned hesitantly.

Remus was frightened. He saw Lily out of the corner of his eye, so he kept his chin up and held his ground. "I can't stand the way you treat people who didn't start anything with you. You started to bully Snape on the Hogwarts Express on the way to first year, without even getting to know him. I never joined in because I hate to hurt anyone. If people found out the truth about me, I could be in the exact same place. Would you stand by and allow the taunts about my condition?"

"No, but he's just a slimy snake—"

Remus interrupted. "Wrong, he has feelings just like I do, even if he doesn't' show them. Up until now, I haven't said anything because I've been terrified of losing the only friends who accept me for who I am. I'm taking the risk though." Turning his back to the Marauders, he faced the fourth year scowling slytherin. "Snape, I may not have participated in the harassment, but I didn't stop it either. For that, I'm truly sorry."

Snape's eyes were suspicious, but he must have seen something for they softened slightly, almost unnoticeable. "I accept your apology Lupin." Remus smiled softly as Snape walked away. He turned back to his best friends and there was an uncomfortable silence.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

It was now seventh year. The original Marauders plus Lily were hanging out at a tree by the Black Lake. There was jokes and laughter.

For awhile after Remus had went against his friends during their fourth year, there were arguments and tension among the four boys. With the help of Lily's temper, the three other marauders got over their feelings of betrayal and looked at their own behavior from an objective point of view. They realized Remus had been right and their behavior had been deplorable. After that revelation, each went to Snape individually and gave heartfelt apologies.

A lot has changed in 3 years. The marauders are all on first name basis with Severus, Severus knows Remus' biggest secret and his feelings of romantic love for Lily are gone leaving only brotherly love, and the slytherin was considered an honorary marauder.

"Hi Severus," Lily called joyfully. All turned with smiles to see their sixth friend. The more perceptive ones, mainly Remus and Lily, quickly adorned frowns on their faces because of Severus' panicked expression.

Remus' gentle amber eyes highlighted his worry. "What's wrong Sev?"

"It's not safe to be a slytherin right now. I'm getting pressure from every seventh year to join something call the death eaters led by this guy that calls himself Lord Voldemort."

James jumped up in his frantic excitement. "You can't! My dad's an auror. He's killing innocent people, just because they have muggle blood or are muggleborn/half-blood sympathizers."

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I know and I don't want to join. You don't understand Prongs. I can't just say 'no' when I live in slytherin. That's like suicide."

The group though in silence before Sirius broke everyone else's thoughts. "We'll go to Dumbledore. He might have an idea."

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

The 5 marauders, plus James' girlfriend Lily were crowded in the headmaster's office, explaining Severus' plight.

After listening calmly, Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Why don't you join?"

The reaction was instantaneous. All six of them screamed a ferocious "What!"

Dumbledore put a hand up in an attempt to placate. "Severus could join Voldemort's ranks and spy for me. A spy would be invaluable for the war effort."

"No bloody way!" Lily Evans scream, not apologizing for her language. "Why should he sell his soul to the devil? He would be forced to kill and torture people. Not to mention he may not make it out of it alive, especially if this Voldemort discovers him as a spy. I won't allow it."

Remus' eyes hardened slightly. "Either will I." James and Sirius followed with similar agreements and Peter copied.

Severus was touched by their devotion to his safety. He knew he was considered a close friend, but this really brought the idea home.

James' face was grim as he faced Dumbledore. "If you don't give Sev the protection he needs right now, we'll figure out a way to keep him safe ourselves."

Dumbledore knew it was lost so he nodded. "I'll give Mr. Snape private rooms. I'll also change his schedule so he has a seventh year Gryffindor schedule with you guys. I believe Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans have the exact same classes if I'm not mistaken. He can of course sit at the Gryffindor table during meal times as well. He shouldn't walk alone either, but that will be up to you six."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "We'll make sure that Sev's never alone."

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

It was about a year out of school. All of the marauders, including Lily had joined the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus was a naturally suspicious person. Although his friends helped lesson it, his suspicious nature didn't go away completely. That was why he was now following in the shadows of Peter Pettigrew. When he saw Peter conversing with Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater, and giving information that was supposed to be secret freely, confirmed his rightful suspicions.

Once Malfoy was gone, Severus quietly stunned Peter and apparated them to James' and Lily's house, where he knew all his friends were.

They were not happy at how Severus was treating their best friend Peter, but when the dark mark was revealed as well as what Severus knew about the information exchange, their anger turned on Peter for his betrayal, and the discovery that he was the spy within the order that Dumbledore expected that they had.

Aurors were called, veritaserum used, and the truth was out. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Severus watched as they lost someone they had all thought they could trust.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

Lily let out a piercing scream. "James! Ever come near me again and I'll cut off a very essential part to making babies."

James Potter, the soon to be father, gulped nervously at the threat, but continued to encourage his wife to push. Suddenly, a baby's cry was heard and Lily breathed heavily as she relaxed.

James grinned broadly as he was handled his newborn child, a boy. He watched with soft eyes as his stunning Lily flower took the baby and cradled him delicately. The child was beautiful.

After a few minutes of quiet family bonding time, their best friends Remus, Sirius, and Severus were let in to see the expanded family. The newest member of the Potter family was passed around joyfully, everyone cooing over the cuteness that was the baby.

Severus' deep voice raised the question that was on Sirius' and Remus' mind. "What's his name?"

James smiled at his wife. "You do the honors sweetheart."

"Harold James Potter, Harry for short. My grandfather was named Harold and I wanted to honor him."

Remus smiled softly at his almost sister. "That's a wonderful name and I'm sure your grandfather would be honored if alive."

James bestowed a kiss on Lily's sweaty forehead. "Lily and I discussed godfathers. Normally, I would have asked you Sirius. After talking about it though, we decided on this. Severus is the one who caught Peter. Who knows what could have happened if Peter wasn't caught so soon. Sev could have saved all of us for all we know."

Lily continued where James left off. "What my darling husband is trying to ask, Severus, would you do us the honor of being Harry's godfather?"

Severus' eyes were suspiciously moist. "It's not your honor; it's mine."

Severus gazed lovingly into the striking emerald eyes of Harry, who he now held protectively in his arms.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

Everyone trained hard during the war. No one but Dumbledore knew about the prophecy. When Voldemort went after the Longbottoms in a raid do to Frank being a well known auror, he killed Frank Longbottom. When the dark lord attempted to finish off Alice who was protecting her son, a 3 year old Neville let out massive power due to his massive love for his mother. The Dark Lord screamed in fury as he body disappeared. Neville Longbottom was then hailed as the boy-who-lived while the small family grieved for the loss father and husband.

With encouragement, Neville and Alice moved to live with the Potters in Godric's Hollow, the families being close friends. They didn't want the two of them to wallow in their grief alone. Neville and Harry quickly became the best of friends.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

Eight year old Harry Potter jumped up and down excitedly. "Come on Uncle Sev. You promised."

Yesterday Harry and Neville had a combination birthday party for their eighth year. Although Neville wasn't interested, today Harry would be helping his Uncle Sev make a potion for the first time. He would have loved to assist sooner, but Uncle Sev had a rule that you had to be at least 8 years old for safety reasons.

Severus chuckled at his godson's excitement. Just then, five year old Rosie Alice Potter toddled over. "Can I help?" She asked with the utmost sweetness. Sirius definitely got himself a cute goddaughter. With her mother's burgundy hair that was curled neatly around her shoulders and father's chocolate eyes, she'd be a little heartbreaker in her teenage years. Her big brother Harry would have his work cut out for him if he was to keep all of the boys away.

Harry held his chin up high and with the utmost pride, stated "You need to be eight. You're only five."

Severus shook his head. "You are more than welcome to watch as your brother did while he was five. You just can't help."

Rosie pouted adorably before running off in search of something more fun to do. Severus led Harry into the potion lab to give him his first hands-on experience.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

Eleven year old Harry was nervously waiting to be sorted. He didn't know what house he wanted to be in. All of his family had been Gryffindor, but his Uncle Sev was head of Slytherin. His best friend Neville had gone to Hufflepuff and his new friend Hermione Granger had gone to Ravenclaw. He knew his family thought he'd be a slytherin because of how close he was to his Uncle Sev. Harry guessed he'd want to be where he fit in the most. All of the houses had good points and bad points.

"Potter, Harry," was finally called. Harry strolled to the stool with confidence. After a long debate in his head where the hat said he'd do well in all of the houses, it shouted out "SLYTHERIN." There were whispers and looks. No Potter had ever been in slytherin before. With a proud look to his godfather, Harry held his head up high as he found a seat next to Daphne Greengrass.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

Although Harry was still friends with Neville and Hermione, being in different houses, they were forced to make separate friends. Although Harry wasn't fond of Draco Malfoy who seemed to be the prat of Slytherin, he was close friends with Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. They soon became inseparable. They always stood up for each other. Ron Weasley was a real prat to Slytherins. Although confident, Harry wasn't fond of fights and tried to avoid them when he could. When Ron started to badmouth Harry, Blaise and Daphne came to his rescue with scathing remarks that made Ron turn the famous Weasley red.

Neville was starting to be trained for war with Alice's okay because Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort was truly gone. The 3 slytherin friends helped Neville in his training, giving him dueling opponents among other things.

Daphne was a brilliant strategist who could come up with spectacular plans. Harry was the best in his age when it came to offensive attack and no one their level could beat Blaise in defensive style of fighting. They made a training team that was an awesome force.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

Harry was now fifteen and a prefect to his parents' delight. His little sister Rosie was 12 and she had been sorted into Ravenclaw to no one's surprise. She had taken after their mother and was quite bookish. Harry has played as seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team since he was a second year, and they haven't lost the house cup since. Rosie was planning to try out for one of the two opening Chasers position this year. Rosie's and Harry's youngest brother and sister, Matthew Xavier Potter and Sierra Marlene Potter, were 11 years old. They both had messy raven hair locks that looked similar to their big brother Harry. With Sierra, the hair went down to her mid-back so it lied neater. Their eyes differed though. While Sierra had Harry's and Lily's emerald eyes, Matthew took after his father and Rosie with chocolate eyes. Both were about to be sorted.

"Potter, Matthew," was shouted.

The hat barely touched Matt's head before it shouted Gryffindor.

"Potter, Sierra," was shouted.

As with her twin, the hat was barely on top of her head before Gryffindor was also called. Fred and George Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor twins high-fived each other. The Weasley twins had a couple of first year twins to mold before graduation so they could continue the legacy that was started by them.

Towards the end of the opening feast, the Potter family gathered together. Lily took over the professor position of History of Magic this year since all of her babies were at school. The oldest siblings hugged the twins in congratulation for the sorting. The twin terrors, which they were fondly called, were then engulfed in hugs by the parents and Uncle Sev.

"I guess I'll be forced to go easier on Gryffindor with you two there." Severus' snarky comment made the family laugh. Severus was really a huge teddy bear and covered it up with the sarcastic personality.

Lily smiled at her beautiful children. "I'll floo call Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy tonight. They'll want to know the news as soon as possible." Matt and Sierra nodded eagerly. Remus was Matt's and Sierra's godfather. Being two of them, Lily hoped that Remus' more relaxed personality would rub off on the twins. Her hopes were dashed when they began to take after Sirius and James more. Lily smiled fondly as the twins followed the Gryffindor prefect out. Harry along with Daphne, who was the female prefect, led the slytherins out, while Rosie followed Hermione, the female prefect of Ravenclaw, eagerly. Her two eldest did wonderful in classes and she hoped the youngest two would do just as well. She was secretly glad that her children were in separate houses, not including the twins of course. Her youngest were best friends; she couldn't imagine them being separated, but there wasn't as much of a chance of them living in the shadows of their big brother and big sister while in different houses. She knew they raised their children well, and she was a proud parent.

**~~HP~~HP~~HP~~**

The war was over and Voldemort was gone. Neville was in bad shape, but the healers said he'd survive.

Unfortunately, there were many casualties on the side of the light. The hardest lost for the Potter family was Sirius. Sirius saw Harry dueling Bellatrix Lestrange and went to aid him. Bellatrix threw a deadly curse at the seventeen year old Potter. Sirius saw it and was able to counter it. His protective instincts took over though and he shielded Harry just in time when a killing curse was aimed at him. A heart wrenching scream tore from Harry's throat and he dueled the insane witch with vengeance on his mind. Afraid for Harry and keenly feeling the lost of a pack mate, Remus shot the killing blow at Bellatrix.

Daphne was also a lost which made Harry suffer. He didn't suffer as much as Blaise though. The two had begun dating and Blaise had bought a ring, planning to propose after the war. They comforted each other in their mutual losses and grief.

Severus, although alive, would have a permanent limp. Lily was almost hit by falling rumble. Forgetting he was a wizard for the moment, he pushed her out of the way, but he wasn't able to escape the debris himself. Unfortunately, magic couldn't heal him completely.

Harry gave his beloved godfather, who was lying in a hospital bed, a hug while he cried for Sirius. Remus and Lily held Sierra and Matthew respectively while James comforted his precious Rosie. The family took a hard hit, losing Sirius, but the rest of them were alive and healthy. They would eventually be able to move on and live the rest of their lives in peace, not letting Sirius' sacrifice for Harry go to waste.

If it wasn't for Remus apologizing to Severus all those years ago, who knew how many things could be different, how many more deaths there could be? They were just thankful for what they had.

Author Notes: I know the ending was a bit corny, but endings are always the hardest thing for me. Unfortunately, I had to still have some casualties on the side of the light.

_Finite_

**Author Notes: **Unfortunately, I had to still have some casualties on the side of the light. I know Sirius' death was similar to his death in OOTP. Sirius would still sacrifice himself for loved ones, even in this reality. I hope you liked it. Please review.  
Please vote in my poll on my profile about a future story.


	2. Notice

I'm sorry to do this to you all, but I don't want to maintain the yahoo group anymore. Soon I will be closing the group.

I'm now at livejournal at the url: slashluv18. livejournal (without spaces)

Some of you may be happy with this turn of events as you expressed concern about becoming a member of yahoo due to privacy or security issues.

All my stories are at my livejournal and it's better privacy wise for people who do not trust the yahoo coorperation. Read the sticky at the top of the page before asking to be friended please. I will post updates on the progress of my stories there as well.

I will continue to post on this site for now, but the purges scare me and my more hardcore stories will exclusively be at livejournal.

For those who want to be emailed when there are updates, go to slashluv18. livejournal / profile (without spaces). Click on tracking and it's pretty self-explanatory from there. It took me awhile to see that nifty feature, so I wanted to save some of you guys the headache.


End file.
